How to express
by Scarlet Path
Summary: 2P Universe. Gilbert feels as though someone is watching him. He swears that he keeps seeing the Crimson wearing nation where ever he goes.
1. Chapter 1

It was chaos at the world meeting. Well, it was more of a bizarre gathering rather than a meeting. Not a thing was getting done. The sounds of screaming, laughter and shouts filled the air, and Gilbert couldn't be bothered to even try to attempt to piece together everything that was happening around him. At his one side sat his brother, currently enjoying a nap with his arms folded under his head. His green cap was pulled down over his eyes so that no one could see his face. On his other side sat Feliciano with knife in hand. The Italian had his tongue sticking out in concentration as he carved patterns and pictures into the wooden table. Gilbert's shoulders slumped, letting out a silent sigh. He didn't really see the reason to attend these useless meetings any more. Everything and everyone was in a flurry of motion. He couldn't even focus on one pers-

He blinked as he stared at a stoic figure sitting at the table. He wasn't even moving. Just staring. Right at him. Well, it was hard to say for sure. Gilbert couldn't even see the other's eyes for they were covered by a dark pair of Aviator Sunglasses. The man was just sitting there. Back straight, shoulders square. His leather gloved hands were folded tightly in front of him. The blood red uniform made him stick out even more. It was obviously Matthew, the country of Canada. Gilbert quickly found himself feeling uncomfortable under the other's unmoving stare, even though they were sitting at different parts of the table.

He heard many things about the other. A lot of them not very nice. The things he could do to someone with just a Hockey stick. There were rumours that he even took down a full grown Bull Moose with his bare hands. Gilbert gulped. Turning his head away from the other did little to stop the intense feeling of Matthew's unwavering stare. He had no idea why Matthew's attention was on him.


	2. Chapter 2

When the meeting finished, Gilbert didn't waste any time in leaving. He took his things and exited the building, not even bothering to wait for his brother. He just wanted to get home and not think about the Canadian with the penetrating stare. Once he gets home, everything would be alright.

*Cut scene*

Gilbert stirred in his sleep, his blankets tugging away from his movements. With a gasp, he rose from his bed, wide eyed and blinking. Quickly he turned his head, looking around his room as though he thought that someone was inside. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he managed to let out a relieved sigh and tried to calm his breathing. It must have been some sort of nightmare or something that got him all bothered up. Finally calmed down, he was about to lower himself back on his bed, when heard a thump. With a start, he quickly jumped out of bed and listened again.

Thump….. thumpthump….thump….

It sounded as though it was coming from the old empty shack that was right outside of his window. Empty, as in, nothing was supposed to be inside of it. Gilbert's eyebrows meshed together in confusion and caution. What was in there making that sound? Grabbing a flashlight, he stepped out to investigate what it was.

Standing in front of the closed door to the shack, he could easily hear the slow thumping sounds. Aiming his flashlight at the door, he quickly kicked it open. Instantly his eyes widened. He nearly dropped the flashlight as he saw a figure hanging from a rope. The swaying body was making the thumping sound as it lightly bumped against the wall. But this wasn't a human body. It was a Moose. All tied up, skinned, gutted, cleaned and hanging upside down to drain the blood. Exactly how a hunter would've done it with a fresh kill. Gilbert thought he was going to have a heart attack. He really thought that there was a body inside, but seeing this didn't really make him feel any less freaked out. Looking over the dead Moose's body, he saw a note attached to it, pinned to it with a hunting knife. Slowly he reached over to it, swallowing slightly. He knew that he shouldn't but he had to know what was on the piece of paper. Tearing the paper away from it, he looked at the words that were written on it.

I'm thinking about you.

Matthew Williams

Gilbert froze. He felt every hair on his body rise with a chill. What did he mean with this note? Did Matthew hate him? Did he want him dead? Questions flooded his mind as his body refused to move.

"Hey, why are you out here?! OH! Free meat! Yeah!" Came the voice of Ludwig behind him. Gilbert just continued to stare at the ominous note in his hand.

*The next world meeting*

That was it. He knew he had to avoid the Canadian. He just wanted to stay home, but he knew that it was useless. Matthew knew where he lived. If he could easily bring in that Moose and string it up without detection, then it would've been easy for him to just sneak into his home. He was dreading the world meeting today. And he had every right to do so. The entire time he felt eyes on him. Every turn he made he would catch Matthew following him at a distance. Stalking him from the moment he arrived in the parking lot. It wasn't hard to spot him. That bright red uniform was easy to see. There wasn't a time where he didn't see that colour in the corner of his eye.

It was later in the day. The meeting was coming to an end and Gilbert wanted out. He had to leave and escape Matthew's constant stalking. His movements were almost instant as the meeting was announced over. He nearly stumbled over his chair as he rushed out of the room. He was out of the room and that's all that mattered. Gilbert's relief was short lived as he heard heavy footsteps getting closer from behind him. Turning around, he paled *If that's even possible for an Albino*. Matthew was right behind him. He was picking up speed, getting closer to him at an alarming rate. It happened all to fast for him. He found himself pressed on to the wall with Matthew towering over him, his hands were placed on the wall beside head, cutting off any form of escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matthew's voice was low. He could easily hear the commanding tone in his voice. Gilbert turned his head, trying to press himself further against the wall. His lips were firmly sealed, closing his eyes as he waited for whatever Matthew wanted to do to him.

"I said.." This time, Matthew moved his hand to grip Gilbert's chin and forced him to look right at him. "Where do you think you're going? Why are you avoiding me? Answer!" The tone in Matthew's voice sound angrier and urgent. He could feel the other hand of Matthew move over to firmly grip his shoulder and shake it a bit. He didn't know what was wrong with the other, but he had enough of it. Sick and tired of being tormented and stalked by the other. He would not be bullied. Without thinking, he raised a fist and punched the other square in the jaw. Matthew looked stunned as he stumbled back, releasing him from his hold. This gave Gilbert enough room to storm pass him. Though, he wasn't even two steps passed the other when he felt a tug. A gentle tug at his clothing. Gilbert paused and turned around and saw something that made him do a double take. Matthew was behind him, lightly gripping the corner of his outfit. His head was down like a child that was scolded.

"…Why do you hate me?.." His voice came out more like a soft whisper. Matthew's sunglasses slipped down the bridge of his nose to reveal a pair of tired looking purple eyes.

Gilbert felt like he blinked a thousand times in shock. Hate him? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? From the lack of a response, Matthew slowly lets him go and lets out a harsh laugh. He turned around so that his back was towards the other.

"You know… I tried to get your attention. Give you a nice gift and leave a note about how I feel and I get a punch in the face. … Fuck… You know, it's not my damn fault that I don't know how to do this kind of thing …. God, I sound like a pansy!" Matthew took a step forward in attempts to storm off away from Gilbert. He couldn't stand the thought of Gilbert seeing him like this. Though he couldn't move any further when he felt a hand keeping him in place.

"..W-… what?" Matthew tried not to stutter. He was trying to keep a strong front, but he knew that his walls were crumbling.

Gilbert turned Matthew around so that they were facing each other. Matthew's head turned slightly to the side in attempts to keep the other from seeing the rest of his face. Though, Gilbert took his face in his hands and turns it to so he can look at him. The sunglasses were hiding most of Matthew's face. Reaching up, he tried to remove them.

"Don't." Matthew tried to move Gilbert's hand away, though Gilbert easily managed to remove the sunglasses. Matthew's eyes were downcast. Looking into his Violet orbs, he could see a small amount of moisture building up in the corners.

Gilbert couldn't help but to smile as he reached up to wipe the edge of Matthew's eye. A small blush formed on Matthew's face as he tried to scoff out loud.

"It's nothing" He grumbled out, glancing away from the other.

Gilbert just chuckled out and smirked a bit, tilting his head slightly in a tell-tale motion to invite the other to come with him. For a moment Matthew looked stunned. In a rare moment, his eyes widened in an almost innocent way. The expression was short lived, but that didn't change the fact that Matthew felt happy. Matthew couldn't help but let a smirk pull across his lips, slipping his sunglasses back on. Reaching up, he wrapped his arm around Gilbert's shoulder. Prussia was a little shocked from how possessive yet protective Matthew's hold was as he was held firmly at his side. Glancing up at his face, he could tell that Matthew was brimming with happiness under that smirk, and deep down he already knew that the other would care for him. Gilbert found himself smiling as the both of them exited the building.

THE END


End file.
